Content distribution systems, such as cable and television distribution systems, arrange audio/video content in a static listing of numerical channel identifiers that are configured by the content provider. When a subscriber switches service from one content provider to another, while the content is still the same, the channel identifiers are different. For example, a sports channel may be accessible on channel 110 of a first content provider and channel 127 of a second content provider. Due to the large quantity of channels carried on both services, the amount of time required for a subscriber to acclimate to the new content provider is large. Thus, it would be desirable for the subscriber to reorder the content into an order that they find useful and comfortable to utilize. Additionally, it would be desirable for the content provider to offer mappings of competing services to make new subscriber transition easier and more enjoyable.